


Little Harlock stories

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Series: Metal Bloody Saloon [3]
Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de one-shots concernant le pirate quand il n'était pas encore pirate.<br/>Acrchivage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le barman, le pirate et le phénix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorsque le barman avait quitté sa planète et décidé de parcourir l'espace, il s'était promis de ne jamais s'attacher à personne. Surtout pas à des humains.

**Le barman, le pirate et le phénix**

_Sang et Metal_

.

 

_Disclaimers : bien qu’un peu jeunot pour être tout à fait reconnaissable, le futur pirate de cette histoire puise son origine dans celui de M. Matsumoto. Je tiens également à rendre le prénom à patnkatz._

_Chronologie : one-shot que l’on peut situer après « Maetel Legend » et avant « Space Symphony Maetel », en particulier parce que le pirate qui y apparaît ne commande ni Arcadia, ni même un Death Shadow. Cette aventure de Bob est par conséquent antérieure à toutes les autres, sauf la quatrième. D’un point de vue fanfictionnel, elle se place juste après « Rendez-vous parmi les étoiles »._

_Cohérence temporelle : peut-être un petit peu tôt pour placer le début de cette guerre-ci, mais bon… Le Leijiverse n’en est plus à ça près._

_Toki no wa : alors… cette histoire se superpose à celle de « Harlock .0 », et met en place ma première boucle récursive à l’imitation de l’univers canon, dans lequel un événement donné possède plusieurs causes différentes. Par voie de conséquence, les jalons narratifs d’ici sont également ceux qui n’ont pas encore été développés dans « Harlock .0 », ce qui me permet donc d’utiliser un moyen détourné pour évoquer la conclusion initialement prévue de cette fic interrompue.  
Oui, je sais, c’est un peu de la triche._

_Autres considérations : le vaisseau apparaît dans « Stargate Arcadia 2 » (notez que sa faute d’orthographe est d’origine). Son propriétaire, lui, a brièvement été évoqué dans « Harlock .0 »._  
_Quelques points sont repris de Star Trek._  
_Par ailleurs, vous avez peut-être remarqué que_ _dans le_ _s_ _titre_ _s de_ _la série « Le barman, le(s) pirate(s) et… »_ _, Harlock est_ _toujours_ _évoqué sous le terme « le pirate »._ _Mais pas cette fois_ _._

o-o-o-o-o-o

_Bob est Octodian, ce qui signifie qu’il possède, entre autres caractéristiques physiques pittoresques, un nombre de bras suffisant et une taille décourageante. Il ne s’appelle pas vraiment Bob, mais peu arrivent à prononcer le borborygme qui lui sert de patronyme. Quand les temps sont calmes, il ouvre un bar et le nomme « Metal Bloody Saloon ». Malheureusement, en ce moment ce n’est pas le cas, et l’assaut inattendu des troupes mécanoïdes de la reine Promethium rend la situation des peuples dits « organiques » d’autant plus précaire que la contre-offensive peine à s’organiser._

—

Il fallait se rendre à l’évidence : ils perdaient. Seules quelques poches de résistance tenaient encore, mais pour combien de temps ? Face à eux, l’ennemi était supérieur en nombre et mieux équipé, et son avance apparaissait inexorable.  
Retranché derrière les restes d’un char blindé, le barman déchargea rageusement son arme sur une patrouille qui s’était imprudemment avancée à découvert.

— Il me faut d’autres unités de recharge ! cria-t-il tout en fouillant ses poches à la recherche d’un de ces précieux cristaux énergétiques qui lui permettraient de reprendre son tir.

Pas de réponse. Il tiqua. Nom de _Xch’rhch_ , où étaient passés les trois types réfugiés dans le bâtiment en ruines sur sa gauche ? Et où était passé le gars qui canardait à tout-va depuis le coin d’une ruelle adjacente ?

Il jeta un coup d’œil à la ronde, puis grimaça. Le bâtiment n’existait plus. Les murs, déjà rudement ébranlés par un bombardement intensif, achevaient de s’écrouler dans un nuage de poussière. Les tirs ennemis, qui s’étaient interrompus un moment, reprirent de plus belle… et semblèrent se concentrer uniquement sur son abri. Il était seul, comprit-il. Et il ne tiendrait plus la position. Il était temps de songer à battre en retraite.  
Il balança ses dernières grenades en direction des lignes adverses et profita de la fumée dégagée par les explosions pour se ruer dans l’immeuble encore debout derrière lui. Il en traversa tout le rez-de-chaussée en trombe, enfonçant facilement portes et cloisons légères (l’avantage d’être octodian). Il ne ralentit pas l’allure tandis qu’il traversait l’ancien boulevard commercial de cette partie de la ville et plongeait dans le dédale de ruelles sinueuses de l’ancien marché. Il ne s’autorisa une pause que lorsque le pilonnement ennemi ne fut plus qu’un bruit étouffé dans le lointain.  
Le silence se fit total pendant quelques minutes irréalistes, seulement troublé par les battements sourds de son cœur et le halètement rauque de sa respiration.  
Il entendit les cris alors que son corps fatigué s’affaissait contre un mur. Il souffla. On n’échappait pas à la guerre à la course.  
Le barman inspira profondément, vérifia son arme, puis risqua un coup d’œil.

Acculé contre un pan de mur, un jeune garçon dépenaillé, le visage mangé par des mèches de cheveux en bataille, était tenu en joue par une patrouille de quatre soldats mécanoïdes. La partie était jouée d’avance, songea l’Octodian avec un pincement au cœur. Le garçon serait emmené, mécanisé et incorporé dans leur armée, ou bien il irait grossir les rangs des prisonniers qui trimaient dans les mines de dilithium. Il se racontait aussi que l’Empire emmenait sur Andromède des wagons entiers de prisonniers que nul ne revoyait jamais.  
Bob renifla de dépit. Il n’avait pas l’âme d’un héros. Risquer sa vie pour un gamin était une perte de temps. C’était un gosse, pas un combattant. Son sort ne ferait pas basculer l’issue de la guerre.  
Le barman allait reculer, mais un je-ne-sais-quoi dans le regard du gosse le fit hésiter. On y lisait une sorte de volonté inflexible, une expression qui semblait être capable de déplacer les montagnes.  
Quelque chose d’unique.

« Et merde », pensa le barman.  
Il n’était pas un héros. Il ne l’avait jamais été. Il avait quitté sa planète natale parce qu’il avait toujours été avide de voyages et de découvertes, et il avait embrassé la carrière de barman parce que cela lui avait semblé un travail plus calme que les sempiternels postes de garde-du-corps que l’on s’obstinait à lui proposer.  
La guerre l’avait rattrapé, ses aptitudes naturelles au combat avaient fait des ravages, mais il n’éprouvait aucune satisfaction particulière à se démarquer ainsi. Il se battait contre Promethium car il était une créature de chair. Il se battait car il voulait être libre de vivre comme il l’entendait. Jamais il n’avait imaginé prendre les armes pour autre chose que sa propre survie.  
Jusqu’à aujourd’hui.

Le regard du garçon était de ceux qui pouvaient faire plier le destin. Son destin, et celui des autres.

— À genoux ! Les mains en l’air ! aboya un des mécas.

 _Son destin…_  
Au lieu d’obtempérer et au mépris du danger, le garçon se jeta sur le soldat le plus proche de lui, probablement dans l’espoir futile de le déséquilibrer. Le méca le repoussa sans effort puis, avec un ricanement, il le frappa avec son arme. Un geste sec et précis, de bas en haut.  
Le fusil d’assaut méca était équipé d’une baïonnette. Un ustensile suranné, mais qui se révélait d’une redoutable efficacité au corps-à-corps. La lame ouvrit une plaie béante depuis la hanche droite jusqu’à l’épaule gauche du gosse.  
Le sang gicla.  
Alors que le garçon s’effondrait sans un cri, le méca frappa une deuxième fois, atteignit le visage, déchira les chairs entre l’oreille et l’arête du nez.  
Puis il leva son arme pour porter le coup de grâce.

… _Son destin, et celui des autres._  
Le barman hurla.  
La vision d’un Octodian lancé à pleine vitesse et criant de toute la force de ses poumons perturba un court instant les mécanoïdes. C’était tout ce qu’il fallait à Bob. Il tira au jugé, évita de justesse un laser, fit un roulé-boulé dépourvu de grâce et aboutit au milieu de ses adversaires médusés. Le temps sembla se figer tandis que le barman se rétablissait d’une main, en utilisait deux pour faire chuter un soldat et lui briser la nuque, une autre pour continuer à tirer en rafales, et encore une pour lancer une grenade offensive.  
Enfin, au bout d’une poignée de secondes d’éternité, il se retrouva debout au centre d’un cercle jonché de débris mécanoïdes. Le garçon n’avait pas bougé. Il gisait à quelques mètres de là, comme désarticulé, au milieu d’une tâche rouge qui s’élargissait rapidement. Trop tard pour lui, déduisit le barman avec un soupir.  
Pourtant… Il plissa le front.

— Eh, petit ! lança-t-il. T’es encore en vie ?

Il ne reçut pas de réponse, mais lorsqu’il s’accroupit auprès du gosse et le bascula sur le dos, il obtint en retour un faible gémissement. Malgré la gravité évidente de ses blessures, le gamin respirait toujours. Combatif, celui-là, pensa le barman.  
Bob eut un sourire attendri, puis hésita. Il avait eu son content de morts durant cette maudite guerre, mais c’était son premier blessé. Enfin, son premier _humain_ blessé, pour être exact. Tout ce sang rouge était un peu déstabilisant, surtout lorsqu’il s’échappait d’un corps aussi petit.  
L’Octodian ne possédait pas de notions de médecine humaine. Mais bon, quelle que soit l’espèce, lorsque le sang s’échappait du corps aussi vite c’était en général mauvais signe. Le barman utilisa donc son propre kit de survie pour stopper l’hémorragie, badigeonna les plaies de baume cicatrisant, d’analgésique et d’anti-inflammatoire, couvrit l’ensemble de pansements auto-régénérants, puis s’aida de sa chemise pour confectionner un bandage rudimentaire afin de maintenir le tout en place. Ce n’était pas la panacée, mais il espéra que cela suffirait – au moins jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve une installation médicale digne de ce nom.

— Je t’emmène en sécurité, déclara-t-il sans vraiment se soucier si le gosse l’entendait ou non.

Le barman se mordit la lèvre inférieure, pensif. En sécurité, hein… La planète était perdue. Ni lui, ni le gosse ne seraient plus en sécurité nulle part. La ville était aux mains des soldats de Promethium, l’astroport aussi, la gare plus que probablement (de toute façon, les trains évitaient le coin depuis le début des hostilités).  
Il secoua la tête. Vers qui se tourner ? Les civils qui en avaient les moyens s’étaient depuis longtemps enfuis, les troupes gouvernementales régulières s’étaient fait massacrer… Il restait néanmoins dans les parages une poignée de « travailleurs indépendants » espérant réaliser de bonnes affaires. Évidemment, les affaires en question étaient tout sauf honnêtes. Cette guerre-ci, comme toutes les autres, drainait son lot de charognards, qui attendaient une accalmie dans les combats pour démarrer le pillage.  
Certains d’entre eux avaient fréquenté le « Metal Bloody Saloon » avant qu’il ne soit rasé par une bombe à plasma. Quelques-uns possédaient malgré tout un soupçon de moralité.  
Bob fit claquer sa langue sur son palais. Si l’un de ses ex-clients ne lui avait pas raconté de mensonges, alors il savait où trouver un vaisseau pour quitter cette planète.  
Restait à espérer que le gars ne se soit pas déjà fait la malle… et que le gosse tienne jusque-là.

Le barman raffermit sa prise sous les épaules du garçon.

— Je vais te faire sortir de cet enfer, gamin, murmura-t-il. Je te le promets.

—

Melvin « Mel » Hardner était ce que l’on appelait communément « un mercenaire ». Il n’était cependant pas très porté sur la guérilla urbaine et préférait plutôt louer son vaisseau pour des missions de transport discrètes. Occasionnellement, il arrondissait ses fins de mois en vendant quelques antiquités et autres babioles rares glanées çà et là. Il était réglo en affaires, peu gourmand sur les bénéfices, et il mettait un point d’honneur à respecter les contrats qu’il passait (des qualités relativement rares dans son métier).  
Le barman avait pris l’habitude de faire appel à ses services pour renouveler son stock d’alcools prohibés.

— Mel ! Eh, Mel ! Hého, il y a quelqu’un ?

Le vaisseau était posé dans une dépression de terrain en dehors de la ville, vaguement camouflé par les ombres de deux entrepôts abandonnés et de ce qui ressemblait à une ancienne tour de contrôle, et protégé des détections orbitales par un brouilleur de radar portable qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Il semblait désert.

— Où est-ce que tu te caches, maudit pirate ? C’est pour une urgence !  
— Silence, bordel ! Et les mains en l’air !

Arme au poing, Hardner avait surgi d’un amas de gravas inoffensif en apparence, mais qu’un examen plus attentif révéla être un bunker défensif. Le barman leva deux mains, puis haussa un sourcil.

— Tu crains quoi, Mel ? Il n’y a plus personne dans ces ruines.  
— Ça grouille de mécas, par ici, bougonna l’autre. Inutile de les attirer en gueulant comme un putois !  
— Ah ? Aux dernières nouvelles, ils étaient plutôt du côté de l’astroport, persifla le barman.  
— Ben va dire ça à la petite dizaine que j’ai déjà dégommée, tu m’f’ras plaisir.

Le barman lâcha un ricanement. Les traits du contrebandier étaient tirés, et ses doigts crispés sur son arme. Le coin n’était pas aussi tranquille qu’il l’aurait souhaité, hmm ?

— Mel, si tu voulais trafiquer au calme il ne fallait pas venir sur cette planète, hein…  
— Va au diable, espèce d’empoisonneur ! Je trafique sur les planètes que je veux !

Hardner lui adressa un clin d’œil complice, puis il fit un signe de la main en direction du garçon.

— Qu’est-ce que t’as été encore ramasser, Bob ?  
— Ce gosse a tenu tête à quatre mécas, et il a survécu à la rencontre, répondit l’Octodian. … Enfin, il ne va plus survivre très longtemps si on ne le soigne pas correctement. Il y a une unité médicale, sur ton rafiot ?

Hardner le fixa un instant, posa son regard sur le garçon, eut une moue indéfinissable, puis soupira.

— Yep. Amène-toi.

—

L’infirmerie du vaisseau d’Hardner était rudimentaire, mais bien pourvue en matériel. Et les blessures du garçon étaient impressionnantes, mais moins graves qu’il n’y paraissait. Les organes vitaux n’avaient été qu’effleurés, aucune artère n’était touchée, il « suffisait » de recoudre… Même si le nombre de points de suture, lui, restait tout de même effroyablement élevé.  
Hardner s’en occupa avec dextérité, après avoir administré au garçon une bonne dose d’anesthésiant.

— Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il une fois qu’il eut terminé et tandis qu’il lavait ses mains rougies de sang.

Le barman fit un geste d’impuissance. Il n’avait pas pris le temps d’y réfléchir, à vrai dire.  
Il s’approcha de la table d’opération sur laquelle le gosse était toujours allongé et lui saisit le bras. Le garçon portait une gourmette gravée.

— Franz… déchiffra Bob. Rien d’autre.  
— Tu t’attendais à quoi ? Une adresse et un numéro d’identification ?

Il aurait aimé, oui… Il aurait aimé trouver un nom, une famille. Il aurait aimé découvrir que le gosse possédait des parents encore en vie, il aurait aimé pouvoir le confier sereinement à quelqu’un qui l’aurait emmené loin d’ici. C’était une utopie, il le savait. Et quand bien même un proche du garçon aurait survécu, comment pourrait-il le retrouver dans ce chaos ?  
La question d’Hardner résonnait dans l’esprit du barman. Et maintenant ?

— On va devoir le garder, annonça-t-il.  
— _On_ ? s’étrangla Hardner. Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire que je voudrais garder ce mioche ?… Et depuis quand fait-on équipe ?  
— Oh, ça va… Laisse ton numéro de brute insensible à d’autres, je sais que tu n’as pas songé une seule seconde à nous jeter dehors.

Le barman agita vaguement une main.

— Ton engin peut bien nous emmener ailleurs, non ?  
— Le Phényx n’est pas équipé pour accueillir des passagers.  
— Bah, t’inquiète, je me débrouillerai…

Bob désigna le garçon du pouce.

— … et je ne crois pas que le gamin t’en veuille si tu l’arraches à sa planète, termina-t-il.

Comme s’il avait entendu que l’on parlait de lui, les yeux du jeune blessé papillonnèrent, puis il posa sur les deux adultes un regard flou tout en tentant de se redresser sur les coudes.

— Bouge pas, lui intima le barman.  
— Non… Il faut… Je peux encore me battre !  
— Plus tard. Pour l’instant, tu te reposes.  
— _Plus tard_? intervint Hardner. À son âge, il ferait mieux de penser « réussite scolaire » ou « football » !  
— Sur cette planète ? Tu rêves, mon vieux…

Hardner croisa les bras pour bien montrer sa désapprobation.

— Il est trop jeune pour faire la guerre, s’obstina-t-il. Il a quoi… dix, douze ans ?  
— Nan, j’suis adulte ! protesta le gosse.  
— Prends-moi pour un con, répliqua tranquillement le contrebandier. T’as même pas mué.

Le garçon se renfrogna.

— Je peux encore me battre, répéta-t-il.  
— Oui, enfin si c’est pour obtenir le même résultat qu’avec les mécas de tout à l’heure, autant que tu arrêtes de suite, hein… lâcha le barman. Tu ne seras pas aussi chanceux à chaque fois. … Tu t’appelles Franz, c’est ça ?

Bob s’attendait à un hochement de tête, un sourire, mais certainement pas à l’expression de colère qui tordit les traits du garçon.

— Harlock ! Mon nom c’est Harlock !  
— Harlock tout court ? Tu n’as pas de prénom ?

Le garçon lui opposa une moue butée.

— Comme tu veux, gamin, céda l’Octodian.

Il n’allait pas se faire des nœuds au cerveau pour un prénom. Si le gosse n’en voulait pas, c’était son choix. … En revanche, si le garçon espérait qu’il allait l’autoriser à se lever, il se trompait.  
Le barman força le blessé à s’allonger de nouveau d’une légère – mais ferme – pression sur les épaules, et maintint sa prise malgré les tortillements du garçon pour se dégager.

— Couché, j’ai dit.  
— Mais…  
— Tu restes _couché_. T’as été assez blessé pour aujourd’hui.

Le garçon détourna le regard lorsqu’il lui apparut évident qu’il ne pourrait faire autrement que d’obéir aux adultes. Il soupira bruyamment, frustré, ne put retenir une fugitive grimace de douleur, puis il toucha précautionneusement sa joue.

— Tu garderas une cicatrice, le renseigna Hardner. Je ne suis pas équipé pour soigner avec précision.

L’information ne sembla pas perturber le garçon (au contraire). Peut-être regretterait-il dans le futur avoir été défiguré, songea le barman, mais pour l’instant il ne devait ressentir que la fierté de voir ainsi prouvé son statut de combattant.

— Et maintenant ? interrogea le garçon. Qu’est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ?

Et maintenant. Tout le monde se posait cette question. Quoi de surprenant, après tout. L’avenir était tellement incertain.

— Maintenant, on s’arrache d’ici, décréta soudain Hardner. Je n’ai aucune envie de mourir pour rien dans ce trou.

Et maintenant, qu’allaient-ils faire du gosse ? se demanda le barman. Le poser devant un orphelinat ? L’abandonner dans un camp de réfugiés ? Il ne pourrait jamais s’y résoudre.  
Nom de _Xch’rhch_ , il commençait à beaucoup trop s’attacher.

— Heu…

Le gamin hésitait. Il fixa le barman, se tordit le cou pour apercevoir Hardner qui s’apprêtait à quitter l’infirmerie, revint au barman. Tiens, c’était étrange, remarqua l’Octodian, tous les humains qu’il avait croisés l’avaient toujours dévisagé comme un monstre de foire, un « extraterrestre rigolo avec plein de bras », mais pas ce gosse. Il ne s’était jamais senti aussi normal depuis qu’il avait quitté sa planète natale.

— Je pourrais peut-être rester à bord ? proposa le garçon. Vous avez sûrement besoin d’un mousse !

Le contrebandier renifla, mais ne refusa pas tout net. Bob retint un sourire. Ce fichu pirate n’était-il pas en train de s’attacher, lui aussi ?

— Ouais, peut-être, lâcha Hardner avant de disparaître dans la coursive. On verra.

Bob connaissait assez Hardner pour savoir que cela voulait dire oui. Il fit un sourire entendu au garçon.

Le Phényx s’élança vers les étoiles.

 


	2. Le barman, le pirate et une petite explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'était la première fois qu'il quittait une planète aussi précipitamment. Quelque chose lui soufflait que ce ne serait pas la dernière.

**Le barman, le pirate et une petite explosion**

_Metal Kiddy Saloon_

  
.

  
  
_Disclaimers  : tout est à moi même le gamin, du moins jusqu’à ce qu’il grandisse et qu’il appartienne à M. Matsumoto._   
  
_Notes de l’auteur  : celui-ci est la suite du précédent. J’ai une dynamique de trio intéressante que je vais par conséquent creuser un peu._   
  
_Chronologie  : avant. Le pirate est donc encore Mel Hardner, sur ce texte._   
  
_Orthographe  : je sais comment s’écrit phénix. Mais le vaisseau, lui, c’est Phényx. Avec un « y »._

  
  
—  
  


— Il a fait _quoi_?  
  
Le barman répondit d’une moue résignée. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à Hardner, il avait réagi exactement de la même manière lorsqu’il avait appris la nouvelle.  
  
— Il a fait sauter un bâtiment du campus universitaire, Mel, répéta l’Octodian. La police vient d’appeler. Il nous attend au poste.  
— Putain de bordel de dieu de merde ! jura le contrebandier. Ce n’est pas possible, ce sale gosse a le diable au corps !… Eh, comment ça, « nous » ?  
— Je ne peux pas aller le chercher tout seul. Je suis Octodian !  
  
Mel Hardner leva un sourcil perplexe.  
  
— Et alors ?  
— Tu penses que des honnêtes policiers vont prendre la responsabilité de confier un gamin à un Octodian ? Tu sais la réputation que les miens se traînent ?  
— Ben quoi ? Aux dernières nouvelles, ton espèce ne mangeait pas les enfants, Bob !  
— Peut-être pas, mais il y a d’autres rumeurs bien glauques qui circulent. Rumeurs que tu ne peux pas ne pas avoir entendues, d’ailleurs.  
  
Le barman secoua la tête. Son espèce était relativement peu répandue en dehors de sa planète d’origine, et il avait appris depuis longtemps que la galaxie à majorité humaine avait une nette tendance à l’intolérance vis-à-vis de la différence. Il s’en était accommodé. Et puis il y avait des exceptions, heureusement. Hardner en était une. Le contrebandier partageait sa vie depuis que le barman avait ramassé le gamin dans les ruines d’une planète ravagée par la guerre. L’Octodian avait cru qu’Hardner reprendrait le chemin de l’espace sitôt qu’il les aurait déposés en un lieu à peu près sûr, mais il semblait que, malgré ses incessantes récriminations, l’homme appréciait la compagnie d’un extraterrestre très grand et plein de bras et d’un gosse qui, il fallait bien l’avouer, s’était rapidement révélé insupportable. Ou alors il ne restait que parce qu’il pouvait profiter gratuitement des stocks du Metal Bloody Saloon, allez savoir.  
  
— Non, le mieux, c’est que tu viennes, reprit Bob. Tu es plus crédible que moi en tuteur.  
— Plus _crédible_? Je dois te rappeler mes activités professionnelles ? Et tu voudrais que je me rende de mon plein gré dans un poste de police ? Ma parole, tu es presque aussi dingue que le gosse !  
— Oh, allez… Tu n’as encore rien trafiqué d’illégal ici. Tu ne risques rien.  
— Tu veux dire, à part ce détournement de médicaments, les deux missiles à plasma et toute une cargaison d’alcool pour ton maudit saloon ? ricana Hardner. Non, en effet, à part ça tout est en règle.  
— Tu n’es pas sur leurs listes, insista l’Octodian.  
— Ce n’est pas une raison.  
— Mel, on ne va tout de même pas laisser le petit là-bas !  
— Et pourquoi pas ? Si seulement ça pouvait lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête…  
— Oh ça, ça m’étonnerait…  
  
Le barman s’interrompit le temps de lancer un « c’est fermé ! » peu amène à l’intention d’un imprudent qui avait eu l’outrecuidance de franchir la porte d’entrée du Metal.  
  
— Il y a déjà passé la nuit, poursuivit-il. Tu te souviens de cette explosion, hier soir ?  
— Oh. C’était lui ?  
— Yep.  
  
Hardner soupira bruyamment.  
  
— Qu’est-ce qu’il n’a pas compris dans le mot « étudier » ? souffla-t-il avec désespoir.  
— Pas la moindre idée. Si tu veux le savoir, va falloir lui demander… et donc le récupérer, hmm ? sourit le barman.  
— Mouais. Je suis sceptique. Tu espères peut-être qu’à deux, on passera davantage pour un couple de parents ordinaire ? Tu rêves, mon pauvre ami !  
— Tu préfères y aller seul ?  
— Houlà, non ! Je me sentirai plus rassuré si je suis accompagné d’une montagne de muscles pleine de bras. Ça pourra servir si jamais ces gens envisageaient de faire leur boulot et de m’arrêter…  
  
Le barman se fendit d’un large sourire. Mel pouvait râler, il venait cependant implicitement d’accepter de venir. Tous deux se tassèrent donc dans un trimobile déglingué qu’ils garèrent à bonne distance de l’immeuble de la police. Hardner se plaignait (encore) que oui, tant qu’à faire allons-y à pied et pourquoi pas nous enfermer nous-mêmes dans une cellule, mais Bob estima que les jérémiades du contrebandier n’étaient destinées qu’à masquer son stress. De toute façon, s’ils étaient amenés à devoir semer les autorités, ils seraient plus efficaces comme piétons qu’avec leur engin souffreteux.  
Alors qu’ils arrivaient en bas de l’immense tour de verre et d’acier abritant les locaux de ce qu’un politicien pompeux avait baptisé « forces de défense intérieure et de sécurité planétaire », Hardner lui donna un coude de coude.  
  
— C’est toi qui fais la mère, Bob ?  
— Que je… Mais non ! s’offusqua l’Octodian. Ne compte pas sur moi pour me comporter comme une femelle de mon espèce ! Pourquoi crois-tu que j’ai émigré ?  
— À vrai dire, je pensais que c’était lié au goût de l’aventure. C’est une histoire sexuelle, en fait ? Petit cachottier !  
  
Bob s’apprêtait à répondre vertement lorsqu’il s’aperçut du rictus moqueur d’Hardner. Le contrebandier était en train de le chambrer, et lui, il fonçait tête baissée !  
  
— Humpf, bouda-t-il, vexé de s’être laissé prendre à un piège aussi grossier. Bon. On va le chercher ce gosse, ou bien ?  
  
L’Octodian s’appliqua à ignorer le regard étrange d’Hardner tandis qu’ils se dirigeaient vers le guichet, derrière lequel un homme vêtu d’un uniforme plutôt froissé s’ennuyait visiblement.  
  
— Vous désirez ? demanda le policier d’un ton maussade alors que Mel s’accoudait au comptoir.  
— Hum… Melvin Hardner. Vous m’avez appelé pour un jeune garçon que vous avez récupéré chez vous. Harlock. … Je suis son tuteur, précisa le contrebandier après une hésitation.  
  
Le préposé au guichet leva un regard blasé vers eux.  
  
— Il doit être déféré au tribunal pour dégradation de biens appartenant à l’état. D’ici là, soit on le transfère vers un centre de redressement pour mineurs dans l’attente du jugement, soit vous réglez la caution.  
— Oh. Il est à vous, le petit voyou ?  
  
La question provenait d’une femme d’âge mûr en tailleur strict et aux cheveux ramassés dans un chignon impeccable.  
  
— Sachez que je viens de porter plainte au nom du lycée, annonça sèchement la femme. Mon établissement compte bien obtenir réparation du préjudice subi.  
— Préjudice, préjudice, grommela le barman. … Il y a des victimes ?  
— C’était le soir. Par chance, tous les locaux étaient vides. Mais les dégâts matériels sont considérables ! … Prenez un bon avocat, conclut-elle avec une expression pincée.  
— Un _avocat_? s’exclama Hardner. On n’a déjà pas de quoi payer la caution !  
  
Le barman sentit soudain tout un tas d’yeux suspicieux se poser sur Hardner et lui. Pas bon, ça, pas bon…  
  
— Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? corrigea-t-il aussitôt du ton le plus jovial qu’il puisse trouver. Bien sûr qu’on va payer la caution ! On ne va tout de même pas laisser ce pauvre enfant dans cet endroit sordide jusqu’à ce qu’il soit jugé !  
  
L’Octodian espéra que son petit numéro n’était pas trop surjoué, mais il semblait que ses spectateurs étaient surtout fascinés par le nombre de ses bras. Tant mieux.  
  
— Je vous fais un chèque ? continua-t-il.  
  
Le policier acquiesça. Une fois qu’il eut saisi le chèque que le barman lui tendait, il fit un signe négligent à un collègue, lequel s’éclipsa dans les profondeurs du bâtiment et reparut bientôt en poussant devant lui le gamin, dépenaillé et la mine renfrognée (enfin, encore plus que d’habitude).  
  
— Vous recevrez l’injonction à comparaître pour la semaine prochaine.  
  
Le policier évalua le trio en face de lui et parut tout à coup s’apercevoir qu’il n’avait pas affaire à une respectable famille bourgeoise pleine aux as.  
  
— Le montant des dommages à verser sera probablement commuable en une peine de travaux d’intérêt général, ajouta-t-il comme pour adoucir ses propos. Et je doute que l’Université réclame une peine de prison ferme.  
— Oh, non, répondit la femme. Sûrement un court séjour en maison de correction, pour l’exemple, mais je ne peux de toute façon nier que l’établissement possède sa part de responsabilité dans cet incident.  
— Ah ?  
— Hélas, oui. En tant que professeur de ce… garçon, je lui ai soutenu que le matériel stocké en salle de chimie était sans danger.  
— La preuve que non, intervint Harlock, le visage toujours aussi fermé.  
  
Le barman le fixa d’un air qu’il voulait réprobateur, mais qui ne parvenait pas à ne pas être un petit peu admiratif quand même.  
  
— Et tu avais besoin de faire sauter un immeuble pour ça, gamin ?  
— La réaction m’a un peu échappé, renifla le garçon.  
— « Un peu », qu’il ose dire… Ce qu’il ne faut pas entendre…  
  
D’une bourrade, Bob poussa le gamin vers la sortie. ’pas tout ça, mais fallait pas traîner ici.  
  
— Bien… Nous nous retrouverons au tribunal, je présume ? leur lança la femme une fois à l’extérieur.  
— Oh, je ne crois pas, madame.  
— Mais…  
— Chèque sans provision, expliqua laconiquement le barman. Sur un compte bancaire falsifié. Hacking grossier, ils devraient s’en apercevoir dans un instant.  
— Eh ! Vous là-bas ! Stop !  
  
Le barman était même étonné que le subterfuge ait duré aussi longtemps. Il n’avait pas osé espérer qu’ils aient le temps de sortir du bâtiment et s’était plutôt préparé à se frayer un chemin à coups de poings. Mais à présent qu’ils étaient dehors, les policiers qui se ruaient à leurs trousses pouvaient toujours crier : il était trop tard pour les rattraper, surtout dans une rue aussi passante… dans laquelle les voitures roulaient aussi lentement.  
Hardner lui fit un clin d’œil complice.  
  
— Tu nous avances un véhicule, Bob ?  
— Yep.  
  
D’un mouvement vif, l’Octodian fondit sur la voiture la plus proche, ouvrit la portière côté conducteur, en extirpa son propriétaire, le brandit à bout de bras aussi facilement que s’il s’était agi d’une balle en mousse et, sans se soucier des hurlements de terreur du type, le balança une dizaine de mètres plus loin, sur le groupe de policiers qui les poursuivaient.  
Les quelques secondes de confusion qui s’ensuivirent étaient suffisantes : Hardner prit le volant, le gamin se glissa à l’arrière et Bob se tassa tant bien que mal côté passager.  
Puis ils s’enfuirent dans un crissement de pneus.

  
  
—

  
Le barman n’avait pas attendu une plus que certaine descente de police pour fermer le Metal, condamner les portes et fenêtres avec des planches, récupérer en urgence ses meilleures bouteilles et déguerpir. L’essentiel de son stock était heureusement entreposé pour une part dans les soutes du vaisseau d’Hardner, et pour une autre dans une cave anonyme à deux pâtés de maison de son saloon. Enfin, son ex-saloon, s’il en jugeait par les multiples sirènes qui retentissaient du côté de l’emplacement du Metal. Il ne risquait pas de retourner là-bas à moins de vouloir gagner un long séjour à l’ombre.  
Ils étaient en sécurité dans la cave pour l’instant (Bob avait veillé à ce que rien ne permette de raccrocher cet endroit au Metal), mais cela ne durerait pas. Il y aurait des perquisitions dans le quartier, assurément. Et des avis de recherche.  
  
— Ah, ça y est, t’es sur les listes, annonça-t-il à Hardner en consultant le fichier central de la police, dans lequel leurs signalements venaient juste d’apparaître. Et moi aussi. Pour escroquerie, vol avec circonstances aggravantes et délit de fuite.  
  
Le contrebandier se contenta de hausser les épaules et continua à transvaser les cartons d’alcool de la cave vers un camion qu’il avait « réquisitionné ». Des cartons d’alcool et d’autre chose, d’ailleurs. Quoi que ce soit, et quels que soient les trafics d’Hardner (le barman ne voulait pas le savoir, même s’il avait bien été obligé de remarquer les missiles à plasma qui avaient transité par le local), la valeur de la cargaison était trop importante pour qu’ils se permettent de l’abandonner. Et comme ils disposaient d’un court répit, autant qu’ils en profitent pour amener tout ça sur le Phényx.  
  
— Ça ne fera rien qu’une planète de plus sur laquelle je ne suis pas le bienvenu, finit par lâcher Hardner. Ça ne me dérangerait pas plus que ça si ce n’était pas par la faute d’un foutu gamin qui ne sait pas se tenir, cette fois-ci.  
— Vous n’étiez pas obligés de venir me chercher, répliqua aussitôt Harlock d’un ton bougon.  
— Ah oui ? persifla le barman. Tu préférais sans doute être enfermé en maison de correction, puis finir ta vie ici avec un boulot sous-payé imposé par le gouvernement pour rembourser ta dette à l’État ?  
— J’aurais pu m’évader tout seul.  
— Bien sûr… Ou sinon, tu peux juste dire merci, hmm ?  
  
Le garçon lui renvoya un regard buté.  
  
— T’es vraiment une teigne, tu sais ça ? ajouta le barman.  
  
Il n’obtint pas davantage de réponse. « Ayez des enfants… », songea-t-il. Celui-là méritait des baffes, en tout cas, et il ne se priva pas pour lui en coller une.  
  
— Apprends à écouter les adultes, à faire preuve de bon sens et à ne pas te comporter comme un imbécile, gronda-t-il.  
— Vas-y mollo quand même, intervint Hardner.  
— Mel, soit tu dis que c’est de sa faute, soit tu le défends. Mais tu ne fais pas les deux en même temps.  
— C’est de sa faute. Mais ce que je voulais souligner, c’est que si tu voulais l’assommer, c’est la bonne méthode. Par contre, si tu voulais juste le gifler, alors tu pourrais peut-être moduler ta force brute d’extraterrestre sanguinaire.  
  
Le barman se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en jetant un coup d’œil au gamin. Oui, peut-être aurait-il pu frapper moins fort, effectivement, constata-t-il en remarquant le filet de sang qui dégoulinait sur le menton d’Harlock.  
  
— J’ai pas mal, marmonna le garçon.  
  
Ou peut-être aurait-il pu frapper plus fort, corrigea-t-il. Ce gosse n’acceptait-il jamais la défaite ?  
Il soupira. Vu le regard assassin qu’il lançait, le gamin n’avait pas fini de provoquer des catastrophes.  
L’Octodian soupira à nouveau. Dire qu’il avait cru que sa vie de baroudeur était agitée ! De toute évidence, le futur en compagnie d’Harlock promettait d’être pire… Et contre toute attente, la perspective se révélait particulièrement excitante.  
  
— Okay, lâcha posément le barman. Fini les parlottes, faut qu’on bouge. Faudrait pas qu’on se fasse pincer alors qu’on est si près de se tirer d’ici, hmm ?  
  
Après tout, il avait des réflexes de mercenaire, autant qu’il s’en serve.

  
  
—  
  


— Négatif, vous n’avez pas l’autorisation de décoller. Je répète : vous n’avez pas l’autorisation de décoller.  
  
À bord du Phényx, le haut-parleur de la radio crachait sans discontinuer les appels de plus en plus pressants du contrôle de l’astroport.  
  
— Cause toujours, murmura Hardner.  
  
Nullement perturbé par le transport commercial en train de s’aligner sur la rampe de lancement, le contrebandier mit les gaz et arracha son vaisseau du sol en une manœuvre qui lui permit de couper la route de deux appareils en phase de décollage, et qui obligea un cargo en approche à un atterrissage en catastrophe dans le travers de la piste. Une belle performance, qui allait probablement immobiliser le trafic plusieurs heures.  
Le gamin trouva cela absolument génial. Installé dans le fauteuil du copilote, il ne perdait pas une miette des gestes et des mots d’Hardner. Le contrebandier ne répondait à ses incessantes questions que par des monosyllabes bourrues, mais ses yeux pétillaient : Hardner était très fier d’enseigner au gamin ses « trucs » de navigation. D’autant que le gosse était doué. Très doué, même. « Il a l’espace dans le sang », avait confié le contrebandier un soir. Était-ce pour cela qu’Harlock était aussi intenable sur la terre ferme ? se demanda le barman.  
L’Octodian se permit un sourire paternel. Au moins avait-il gagné quelques jours de répit… le temps qu’il ouvre un autre Metal Bloody Saloon dans un quadrant que ni lui, ni Hardner n’avaient déjà visité et qu’il ne recommence à tenter de faire rentrer un minimum de principes de bonne conduite dans la tête d’Harlock. Principes que le gamin s’empresserait d’enfreindre, mais le barman était convaincu que ses efforts ne seraient pas perdus.  
  
— Alors ? On va où ?  
— On va déjà aller chercher des tuyaux sur Heavy Melder, gamin, répondit Hardner. Après, on verra.  
  
Le goût de l’aventure… C’était étonnant comme un gosse curieux et enthousiaste (et inconscient) pouvait redonner une saveur pimentée à des actions qui avaient perdu depuis longtemps l’attrait de la nouveauté. Le barman, et Hardner également, avaient posé le pied sur des dizaines de planètes, ils avaient connu des guerres et des périodes plus calmes, ils subsistaient grâce à des combines plus ou moins légales, et tout était, au fil des ans, devenu morne et routinier.  
Le barman jeta un dernier regard en arrière, par le hublot tribord. Ce qui était certain, c’était que ce n’était plus le cas. C’était la première fois qu’il quittait une planète aussi précipitamment.  
Et quelque chose lui soufflait que ce ne serait pas la dernière.


End file.
